Together As One: We were destined to meet
by EphemeralMoon
Summary: They never noticed each other. Well, they never even knew each other. They felt the same longing. They felt incomplete. But they were destined to meet. A One-shot because of boredom. A butterfly and flower changed everything.XD


**A/N:**

Ah. Hello everyone. XD. It's rinmi of EphemeralMoon speaking. [yes, I'm writing this fanfic alone.]

Another one-shot for you guys. x]

Seriously, my fandom for couples liek Amu and Ikuto has increased. It's reached it's highest level.

It's 4:30 in teh friggin' morning here, and I don't feel sleepy. At all.

So here, a little one-shot/songfic for you guys.

Dedicated to _Kazune Ryuuga, _my awesome co-author. I can't live without you, you bastard. XD.

[/gets all melodramatic and gets shot]

_

* * *

_

_"Live like there's no tomorrow. Breathe like there's no yesterday. Smile and look forward to the future."_

* * *

**Together As One: We were destined to meet.**

_An Amuto songfic/one-shot._

_Song of Inspiration: Rush Together by Quiet Drive._

_

* * *

_

_"They grew up in the same old town.._

The pink haired girl practically danced with the wind. Her footsteps were light, as if she wasn't really there. A lot of people found her interesting, especially people from the opposite gender. She didn't care though.

She was not ugly nor beautiful; She was beyond that. She had something in her golden orbs that attracted people. But she felt incomplete. She didn't know why. She sighed.

_Never knowing the other was around..."_

She danced, and never noticed who she passed by. She was in a different world now.

_Him._

He was mysterious and quiet. He was peacefully lying on the grass, staring at the beautiful, serene blue sky.

He often ignored people. He didn't care on what they thought about him.

He was tall and tan. Qualities that made girls swoon over him, and yet he just ignores them as if they were something he couldn't see.

He had deep, alluring sapphire eyes. His dark blue hair was all over his face, and he didn't care.

He liked being alone. Being alone with nature. With the simple yet strong fragrance of the flowers, the chirping birds.. the cool breeze of the wind.

He closed his eyes and forgot about the world around him.

* * *

_"Read from the damn books.._

They were in the same school.

The blue-haired boy stared deeply outside the window beside him, ignoring the teacher's repeated lesson.

He liked staring outside. He felt like he was someone free.

_But never caught each other's looks.."_

The bell rang, and the boy had already rose from his chair.

He couldn't wait to go outside.

And he passed _her _classroom. But she was too busy packing her things.

_It was like as if fate was playing with them._

She couldn't wait to go outside, and dance with the wind again. Many people waved at her, and she smiled warmly at them. As usual, boys confessed to her, but she turned them down.

_"But one day the sun will shine, I know_..

He threw his bag on the grass, and he sighed. He sat down, using the trunk of the three as something to rest on.

He sighed again. Something was missing. He couldn't decipher it.

He shook his head.

Sometimes, the boy wished that he could be free. He found no meaning for his life at all.

Heck, he thought he was useless. And that's why his father abandoned them. He blamed everything on himself, including his mother's death.

He wanted to be free. _To sway with the wind. To dance with it. _

Something caught his eye as he looked down.

"A flower." He muttered. "What are you doing here?" He smiled at the flower.

He touched it's petals, but immediately took his hand away.

It was bright. Alluring. Beautiful. No words could describe this weird flower.

_A mixture of pink and gold._

It was bright. But it was delicate. As if it could break any moment.

For some reason, he wanted to protect the flower.

_For their eyes have told me so.."_

She finally stopped. She sat down near the first tree she could find.

"Aaah." She sighed. "How tiring."

She lied down, looking at the red sky.

She knew it was late already, and her step father would be worried.

But she wanted to stay.

_"Rush together to find each other..._

A butterfly landed on her nose. Her eyes flew open in shock.

"My.. how cute." She smiled, and let the butterfly settle on her finger.

"Your wings are beautiful, butterfly-san." She said. "Beautiful shades of blue."

The butterfly flew.

"W--Wait!" She said, chasing after it.

Yes, she was childish. She wasn't aware of the world around her.

But that's what makes her unique, in her own, beautiful way.

_No it's too late, you can never wait for luck.."_

"Ah." His sapphire eyes flew open. "It's this late already?" He grunted.

He stretched and stood up. He smiled at the flower once more.

_"Together playing the same instrument..._

"Ah! Please wait, butterfly-san!!" She interjected. She was running too fast that she didn't notice that there was a rock ahead of her.

_That you still cant hear at all...?"_

"Hnm. What's this?" The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow. Apparently, a blue butterfly landed on his fingers. He chuckled.

"Ow!" A feminine voice interjected. The blue-haired boy jumped in surprise, and the butterfly flew away. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Pink hair and golden eyes.

That feeling of longing he felt a while ago.

_The thing that was missing._

The girl's heart thumped louder.

She had never felt this way before.

_She found the missing piece of the puzzle she couldn't solve._

_"So that's how the story goes so far."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Ah yes. I feel sleepy now. XD.

So please review! XD.

Sorry for teh shortness. x]. But that's all I can give.

Thanks for reading~!

_

* * *

_


End file.
